onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kinoko
| affiliation = Buggy Pirates | occupation = Prisoner (Former), Pirate | birth = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = At least 100,000,000 }} Kinoko is a former prisoner on Level 5 of Impel Down and is currently a member of the Buggy Pirates, joining after his escape from Impel Down and the Battle of Marineford. Appearance Kinoko is a very large, corpulent man, with tan skin, a round nose, small eyes, a large mouth, and a predominant lower lip. For the size of his abdomen, he has rather short, skinny limbs. He also has brown hair that comes to a peak at the top. He wears a standard prisoner suit with black and white horizontal stripes. Personality }} When he was locked in Level 5 of Impel Down, Kinoko was negative to any possibility of running away from the Great Prison. He tried to convince Luffy to accept his death, stating that wanting to save someone else is just an absurdity. After being freed, he was revealed to still be wary of strong opponents, like Marshall D. Teach. Kinoko is also gullible, believing Buggy to be a powerful savior because he stood up to directly addressed two Yonko when, in reality, Buggy is quite weak. Abilities and Powers Kinoko was recognized by the other inmates on Level 5 of Impel Down as a very powerful man, so much so that he was considered the boss of their cell. Furthermore, since he was kept on a floor where only those prisoners with a bounty of 100,000,000 and higher were locked up, this further confirms his power. During the Battle of Marineford, Whitebeard commented on how strong Buggy's convict followers were, deciding not to make enemies of them during the conflict. Being recognized by a Yonko like Whitebeard is a testament to the prisoners' strength, of which Kinoko was included. History Past At some point in his life, Kinoko was sentenced as a criminal and imprisoned on Level 5 of Impel Down. During his time as a prisoner, he became recognized as their boss by the other famous prisoners. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Kinoko watched over Monkey D. Luffy after he was thrown in Level 5 by Magellan. He was disgusted by Luffy's desire to save Ace and told him that he should only care about himself. He and the other prisoners escaped after Bentham saved Luffy and left behind the cell keys. Following Luffy and the other escapee leaders, Kinoko witnessed Blackbeard crush Hannyabal under his foot. Marineford Arc At Marineford, Kinoko was seen among the prisoners following Buggy, all of whom were in admiration of their new leader for speaking directly to Whitebeard. Toward the end of the conflict, Kinoko and the others were shocked to see a submarine appear from the waters. After Shanks arrived, Buggy yelled at the Yonko just like he had in their younger days under Roger. Kinoko and the others were so impressed that they declared they would follow him forever. Post-War Arc Having reunited with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, the former Impel Down prisoners joined Buggy's crew. Trivia *Kinoko's name, , may be a reference to his bulbous appearance and mushroom-shaped hair. References Site Navigation ca:Kinoko es:Kinoko fr:Kinoko it:Kinoko Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Former Level 5 Prisoners Category:Impel Down Characters